The Sentry's Story
by Magdalena Ramsing
Summary: The triology from the sentry Bron from the Spring Court.


The Sentry's Story

My name is Bron and I am a sentry at the Spring Court.  
I am no High Lord or Priestess so this should be short.  
But still I and my fellows all that happened saw  
and be sure that we our own conclusions draw.  
I was born after the war and about that I am not sorry.  
Our High Lord as young was never chary.  
He was the last son to the High Lord of Spring  
and in power of the offspring he was the real thing.  
He opted to live with his fathers war band  
almost as he himself banned  
from the Court politics. But as a son  
of a High Lord to others you do run-in.  
He was fine with the last son of Autumn  
but with the Heir of Night it went to ruin.  
Tamlin's days of writing dirty limericks  
was over and he took his new status with bitterness.  
I and my friend Hart had met him in the war camp  
and we knew he was the son who was the champ.  
So we tried to became friends  
so we could came to some good ends.  
We were his favorites lord warriors  
and we were some of his most loyal followers.  
And then that cursed masquerade under that mountain  
and what grief followed could empty any fountain.  
Our High Lord defied the false Queen  
and what we endured for fifty years were not clean.  
We were sent out as wolves and prey  
for a human and hateful girl to slay.  
Hart was over the border once and I twice  
and we found no human girls to do us vice.  
Years and decades passed and we all hoped  
but our numbers dwindled and the High Lord moped.  
We guarded our borders as well we could  
against filth and creatures that never should  
be able to enter. It was cast as a lot  
who should be the next offer by picking from a pot  
a piece of paper with a X. So Andras  
picked that paper and became the accomplice  
so this story didn't end with us permanent  
stuck in a hell as our fate was impermanent.  
Andras was killed by a human girl  
and the High Lord went of to her hurl  
back to his realm. We were always on patrol  
but we knew that the hole  
to end that curse was soon to be closed  
but Tamlin was not to be poked.  
The girl Feyre was his to care for  
and we were to stay as fighting corps.  
The the girl was glamoured to us not see  
and the High Lord let her roam free.  
Only he and Lucien was she allowed to met  
no one was allowed near the High Lord's pet.  
There was a lot of nasty creatures  
that crossed our borders. Their former keepers  
had lost their control of their leashes.  
There were nasty faeries of many species.  
Pucca, Nagas and the Bogge  
and the High Lord left many bodies  
of unwelcome intruders. To protect  
his people he intruders with death did inflect.  
We heard that Lucien took the girl of to hunt  
and that Tamlin told Lucien very blunt  
to back of. The girl managed a Suriel to trap  
and I wondered how that came to hap.

So it was soon time for Calanmai our great rite  
and and an occasion to forget about the blight.  
Tamlin's role was the most important  
but for us males there could be some courting  
and some sporting. There was a lot of females  
but about the human girl there was not any new tales.  
Tamlin was courting her  
but Calanmai was a serious affair  
so she was best of in the manor  
as the High Lord was not at his hest manner.  
Tamlin did what he should  
and I with come company slipped into the wood.  
Rumor said that the High Lord grew closer  
to the girl. There would be many sorry losers  
if she didn't fell in love. We sentries had wolves masks  
fitting as we as wolves went out on our deadly tasks.  
We did it of our free will and when Tamlin stopped  
us from gooing we opted  
to continue. When Andras was killed  
it was so the terms for breaking the curse were fulfilled.  
We all knew the risks but we trusted our High Lord  
and willingly to our deaths went forward.  
It was summer sunticle and and time for merry making  
and the servants had spent days cooking and baking.  
The High Lord arrived with the girl on his arm  
and his gaze at her was very warm.  
She was given many curious looks  
and stared at us like we escaped from some faerie books.  
Tamlin gave a warning snarl  
that meant to stay away from his girl.  
I saw them in the dance wirhl  
and he did her twirl.  
Later he took her to a meadow  
so maybe we could escape Amarantha's shadow.  
Someone left a severed head in the garden  
even when the house was guarded.  
The High Lord of the Night Court  
payed Tamlin a visit and our hope fell short.  
Tamlin gave up and sent Feyre away  
and soon our freedom would end in three days.  
Amarnatha sent her Attor, Rhysand and other cronies  
and took us all away like we were trophies.  
They dragged us to that Court she had founded  
under our own holy mountain.  
We were now her unwilling subjects and prisoners  
and mostly her personal playthings. The conditions  
for the common faeries were horrible  
and ours were a little less terrible.  
Tamlin still refused Amaranthas offer  
and had to listen to her scoffer.  
After a month Amarantha had a visitor  
who she made her personal prisoner.  
It was Tamlin's girl Feyre who had come  
to her High Lord to claim and take home.  
Amarantha made a bargain with the girl  
and had her favorite churl  
the Attor to Feyre ill-treat.  
Feyre was dragged away to a cell  
and this couldn't end well.  
Even our mighty High Lords  
were tricked by Amarantha's lying words.  
How should a frail and mortal girl  
deliver us from this ill?  
Amarantha used Lucien and Rhysand  
to find out Feyre's name. She planned  
Feyre's trials with glee  
she would die and we would never be free.  
The false Queen gave the girl a riddle.  
Should we all die her in the Middle?

The first trial took place in the full moon  
and Amarantha did croon  
as the Attor put the girl in a maze  
she was the Middengard Wyrm to face.  
She told the girl to run  
preparing to have some fun  
as many in the crowd placed bets  
and shouted ugly jests.  
Feyre this human girl  
tried out to be a pearl.  
She broke some long bones  
and trapped the Wyrm. The tones  
from the crowd changed to cheers  
and that killing was the most brilliant in my years  
that I had ever seen. The girl hurled a bone  
at Amarantha and her sniffy tone  
and muddied her dress. Poor Lucien  
was to be whipped for that reason  
that he told Feyre where the Wyrm  
hid so Lucien was for days infirm.  
Rhysand made a bargain with the girl  
and her left arm was tattooed in black whorls  
as she was paraded around like a pet  
dressed in short gauze. It was to make Tamlin fret  
and his mouth was really set.  
No one dared to touch Rhysand's pet  
as he made her dance until she was covered in sweat.  
Amarantha planned the second trial  
and had come up with something vile.  
Lucien was chained to the floor  
and the spike covered roof was to be covered in gore  
as is sank. But Feyre managed that task  
and I saw triumph through the eyeholes in that mask  
Tamlin had worn for fifty years.  
Amrathana's Court was filled with fears  
and horrors. Our pointed ears were filled  
with pointless pleadings and screams as she killed  
and broke us. Tamlin her still refused  
but that Amarantha only amused.  
So the last trial came and Feyre was to kill  
three innocent faeries. To spill  
their blood should give Feyre a thrill  
the Queen said like it was a treat.  
The girl was close to the Queen beat.  
She was given a dagger of ash  
and was it in red blood to wash.  
To watch this was very rash  
as she with the first dagger made a slash.  
She was given a second knife  
and ended the second faerie's life.  
Tamlin then was on his knees  
and looked not at his ease.  
Feyre looked at Amarantha like she was a disease  
and didn't try to her appease.  
The girl took her time tho think  
and she did manage the clues to link.  
Tamlin was stabbed in his heart of stone  
and the pain made him moan.  
Amarantha refused to let him go  
as Feyre hadn't said when and it was  
so cruel. She started to torture Feyre  
and I murmured a prayer  
to the mother and Cauldron or to anyone  
to stop this but there were none.  
We heard her scream in blinding pain  
and Tamlin tried to plead in wain.  
Rhysand attacked Amarantha with a dagger  
and she made him back in pain to stagger.  
Just when we heard Feyre's neck break  
and that sound made us all ache  
with her last breath she murmured love  
and that was the riddle's answer by the mother above.  
Tamlin's crurse was broken  
and his whole power reawoken.  
He turned into his beast  
to make Amarantha be deceased  
and she was soon very dead.  
But so was also Feyre and our eyes were damp  
as Tamlin held her and he did cramp  
with sobs. Our masks were taken of  
and we all mourned his lost love.  
Suddenly all High Lords offered up a spark  
and Feyre was returned from the dark.  
She was now one of us a fae  
and was no longer a human to die.  
All of us were free and some cried  
and others celebrated as Tamlin held his bride  
and kissed and hugged her close.  
We all thanked her and Tamlin  
and gathered around them as she touched his skin  
in that unmasked face. We introduced us as his sentries  
and Tamlin took Feyre through one of the entries.  
She needed some welldeserved rest  
and he clasped her tightly to his chest.  
We got orders to return to Spring  
and when Feyre had rested Tamlin would her bring.

The house was wrecked and we started to rebuild  
and there were evil Nagas to be killed.  
We dubbed Feyre Cursebreaker  
beacause she of our freedom was the maker.  
The High Lord did propose  
and started to her inclose.  
He didn't like that she wanted out  
and gave us orders about  
keeping her watched and guarded.  
We had seen her killed and regarded  
her with affection and gratitude  
but to disobey Tamlin got you screwed.  
So the lady was guarded and watched  
her security was not to be botched.  
There was still that matter of her tattoo  
and the matter of the High Lord who  
drew it on her. The wedding was prepared  
and they were forever to be paired.  
Tamlin sent for Ianthe who was a priestess  
who was beautiful and dripped sweetness.  
She was free to be with anyone she wanted  
but it was lord Lucien she haunted.  
She held the ceremony at winter sunsticle  
and her pious ways were fickle.  
One day before the wedding there was a party  
and the mood was happy and hearty.  
Ianthe was standing with lady Feyre  
and waved over me and Hart to introduce the lady.  
She was beautiful yes and we bowed deeply  
as our freedom hadn't came cheaply  
and she had payed a prize. We talked about hunting  
and somehow I found her gazes haunting.  
I told her how brilliant she had killed the wyrm  
and that caused her to squirm.  
I looked at that black tattoo  
and that blue black in clearly on view.  
When asked about the High Lord of Night  
she denied hearing from him but gave a snort  
when I suggested that he was on the flight  
to afraid that with Tamlin to fight.  
Feyre said that then we didn't knew him very well  
and an uncomfortable silence fell.  
So the lady retired for the night  
as I murmured that the wedding should make all right.  
The next day the whole Court was assembled  
and we watched as the bride trembled  
when she slowly to the daise with Tamlin walked.  
Her steps slowed and she balked  
and started to back. Tamlin held out his hand  
but who showed up but Rhysand.  
He arrived with his darkness  
and Feyre stood in shocked stillness.  
As Rhysand told her that she had to come  
as he called in his bargain and of respite there was none.  
Tamlin stalked towards them and growled  
to Rhysand to get out. The guest were a fleeing crowd  
all were fearing that dark Lord.  
Our own High Lord gave in to his Darkness  
who was clearly not harmless.  
So the bride in her wedding garments  
was stolen from her wedding day by a heartless  
villain. Our High Lords display of temper was not charming  
as he trashed half his house. It was more alarming  
when he hit Lucien who tried to speak disarming.  
So our savior was taken but Rhysand sent her back  
after a week. Tamlin was relieved and talked of payback  
to the Night Court. Maybe he planned an attack?  
The Tithe came and went  
and Feyre a starved water wraith gave a jeweled present.  
Of this there was much talk  
but we didn't dare to ask  
what the High Lord thought of it  
but we all heard him spit.  
The High Lord became more obsessed with her security  
and had to be in constant surety  
so no one endangered his bride's purity.  
He reacted with anger and immaturity  
when the lady protested about guards  
and the loss of freedom. He didn't responded in words  
but his whole study exploded  
but luckily the lady herself shielded.  
He tried to cut down the guards  
but again Rhysand went through his wards  
to make of with lady Feyre.  
Again the house was trashed  
and some blood on the walls was splashed.

Again lady Feyre was collected and returned  
and what followed was cause to be concerned.  
Tamlin put guards outside her room  
and tried to her living in the manor entomb.  
She was pale and seldom spoke a word  
almost like a caged bird  
who could no longer sing  
and cradling its broken wing.  
Lucien tried to talk with Tamlin  
but he listened to Ianthe's rigmarole  
and made Feyre fell into a deeper hole.  
What then happenend I never saw  
but that really was the last straw.  
I and Bron were out on patrol  
and that probably saved our souls.  
Tamlin and Lucien had to go to the border  
and gave Feyre the order  
that she couldn't come. She was a liability  
as she wasn't tranied to use her ability  
to do magic. The High Lord trapped her  
and left her curled up on the floor.  
And what then occured  
and what panic she endured  
was that she wrapped herself in darkness  
and remained in utter stillness.  
The sentries and Alis gave up shouts  
but the sentries on duty were knocked out.  
In came a female from the Night Court  
and any resistance fell short.  
She lifted lady Feyre up and Alis was told  
as Feyre was carried over the treshold  
that the sentries should wake up alive  
but we should count us lucky to survive.  
That Tamlin was away was a boon  
so she left and Alis was alone.  
She summoned the sentries from the barrack  
and everything went hysteric.  
I was sent to the border  
and happy to leave that disorder  
behind. I rode like hell to deliver that dire message  
and I hade quite a presage  
that things would go from bad to worse  
as I spurred my foaming horse.  
I found them out on the border  
and quickly told the horrid story.  
Tamlin listened as his claws slid out  
and he gave of growls and enraged shouts.  
Lucien quickly dispered  
as I heard Tamlin me curse.  
He struck with magic to almost killed me on the spot  
until he realized that I was not among that sorry lot  
who had been on duty. So we went back  
and of clues there was a lack.  
My poor fellow senties awoke groaning  
but the High Lord refused to listen to their moaning.  
He had them seized and locked up  
his fury was on a steady buildup.  
Every guilty sentry was put to question  
he digged for any nugget of information.  
The culprits were clearly from the Night Court  
and Lucien called for his contacts to report.  
Tamlin rounded up us all outside the manor  
and when Lucien asked for mercy the answer  
was that they were all to die.  
To show restraint he didn't even try.  
After their executions he and Lucien  
locked themselves in to plan. I thought with pain  
over my dead friends. We didn't knew  
much about what was going on  
but Lucien was given some  
tips where she could be.  
So we went on hunts to take her free.  
After two months we were up North  
and in a forrest we set forth  
to follow her scent. She was cold  
and not like the Feyre of old.  
Her refusal to come was bold  
and she managed to get out from our hold.  
Rhysand turned up and drove us of  
and Feyre showed that she was not a docile dove.  
We were all shaking when winnowed home  
and the promise of violence did loom.

The High Lord made a bargain with that Hybern king  
of whom we had heard so many evil things.  
But no one asked for what we sentries thought  
as we were only required to say naught.  
What did matter was that we fought.  
Tamlin managed to have lady Feyre brought  
back to Spring. Ianthe us only sought  
out to take to bed. Feyre us did allot  
smiles and conversation. She learnt ours names  
and Ianthe never did the same.  
A name could be remembered if she wanted  
to get close. Her attention was now unwanted.  
Tamlin let some Hybern commanders in  
and they were unsavory twins.  
Jurian whose eye had been in a ring  
had been brought back from the dead by the king.  
The stayed in the house as guests  
and put forwards unpolite requests  
to see the Wall up close and the holes  
in it. It were clear that they took us for fools.  
I didn't go on that first tour  
as Feyre and Lucien with sentries four  
handled that duty. They were of for a day  
and returned. Ianthe tried with Lucien to play  
but she refused so she went on to Jurian  
she was so very prurient.  
It was time for summer sunstice  
and again we had to endure her religous fickle.  
I wished she would cut herself on a sicle.  
Lady Feyre claimed the attention of all us present  
when she arrived looking resplendent  
dressed all in shining white on a horse.  
Yes she enchanted the whole concourse.  
So we endured that dratted ceremony  
and listened to all that baloney.  
So came the time fore Ianthe's grand finale  
as she would become a chalice  
for the sun's first light but she was passed  
over. Indeed Ianthe looked aghast  
as the sunlight flowed towards Feyre  
and she started to glow looking very fair.  
Ianthe watched in envy as first Lucien knelt  
and all others followed suit. All of us felt  
awe and murmured Cursebreaker and blessed.  
After the ceremony as Cauldronblessed she was adressed.  
She walked through the gathering  
and recieved many wellwishings from the people of Spring.  
I touched her hand myself and got a smile  
as she murmured that it was an honor. Ianthe was to rile  
and tried to make herself important  
but our interest was quite dormant.  
So the next day our guests were escorted  
to get the other hole in the Wall assorted.  
I and Bron were on house duty  
and I wondered why I ever thought Ianthe a beauty.  
When they returned after some days  
Tamlin called them away with a gaze  
that promised of anger to come.  
Feyre and Lucien had given that Hybern scum  
a lesson for they had butchered some humans.  
Tamlin shouted that the alliance could be ruined.  
He threw Lucien out from his study  
for to lady Feyre do something ugly.  
Lucien stayed with us in the hall  
and I, Hart and the other sentries heard it all.  
The High Lord shouted and then exploded  
in anger. He was suppose to be devoted  
to lady Feyre. But he destroyed  
his room and Lucien the door opened  
and we saw smashed furniture  
and smelt blood. He was the harbringer  
that she was on the floor shaken and hurt.  
She was pale and her face was coated  
in blood and bruises on her skin. We all noted  
and stared in dismay what Tamlin had done.  
Any excuse for this there was none.  
Everybody on the estate knew that he did  
to her. He asked for her forgiveness  
but to what he had done there were witnesses.  
The next day she went for a ride  
with me as Hart as escorts at her side.  
She was still in pain as she made a hiss  
and that cut on her cheek was hard to miss.  
If she was still human she could have died.  
She told Tamlin she was fine but she lied.

The next day Ianthe made a vile stunt  
and to that we all took affront.  
Ianthe stole the estate keys from a sentry on guard.  
She made him fall asleep in the backyard.  
The priestess warned the High Lord of an attack  
from the Nagas who were a filthy pack.  
For some reason she knew exactly when  
and where it would happen. Well then  
Tamlin believed her but it felt planned  
as she was trying to look grand.  
Seven Nagas broke in on the grounds  
and the missing keys were found  
when they were killed. I was standing  
on guard outside lady Feyre's room  
when the High Lord came looking gloom.  
The danger was over and the Nagas dead she was told  
and that sentry who lost his keys was to have a severe scold  
in the morning. He was seized and locked  
up. As they talked I was chocked  
for I remembered how he brutality executed  
those guards on duty when the Night Court intruded  
and took lady Feyre away. This would be bloody  
and hopefully no dead body.  
Next morning we all assembled outside  
with the posts where the trembling sentry was tied.  
Tamlin told him to speak in a voice that was wrothful  
and explain why he had been slothful.  
Ianthe speach about his crime was loathsome  
as he accused her for taking the keys.  
Many emotions ran through my mind  
and we all knew that Ianthe was behind  
the theft and the attack. Feyre was kind  
and asked for mercy and pleaded.  
Tamlin almost conceded  
but was goaded by Ianthe and the twins  
and the need for control so he gave in.  
He held out his hand for a whip  
and commanded me to put in the bit.  
The first whiplash was like a crack  
in our trust in Tamlin as he drew his arm back  
to lash our friend again. We had died for him  
and went willingly as wolves. He was dim  
and put Ianthe before ut and lady Feyre  
and this alliance with Hybern that made us bare  
to let their army enter. At last our friend  
sagged and it was time for the healer to mend  
him. We gentle untied him and carried  
him away. Ianthe had us all harried  
and Tamlin let her. The others left  
but lady Feyre stayed and helped the healer  
and Tamlin didn't check in on him. With the deceiver  
Ianthe and that Hybern scum  
he just sat down to eat lunch.  
I and Hart escorted lady Feyre back  
to the manor and hoped she Ianthe would sack.  
She said she was sorry she hadn't stopped it.  
So were we and ready to slit  
our throats for her. Next day we have orders  
to follow Tamlin and Feyre to the border  
were the Wall was. Ianthe, Lucien, Jurian and the twins  
were all to go. We all knew about Tamlin's sins  
so we didn't look or talked to him unless we had to.  
We pitched the tents for the whole crew  
and went to sleep. There were mutters  
and I wondered who would first utter  
the words that damned Tamlin.  
The next morning almost all were of  
to hunt or watch the Wall and I wanted to shove  
Tamlin when lady Feyre said her bruises hurt  
and she needed water to the pain avert.  
We all looked murderous hearing that  
so we all went happy to us selves exert.  
Soon there we heard shouting and fighting  
and we returned to the camp like lighting.  
The twins were dead and Ianthe hung her head  
as she cradled her hand that blead.  
We were told a horrible story  
how the twins had hurt lady Feyre  
and tortured her and that Tamlin and his priestess  
had done nothing to stop them. Speechless  
was the best way to describe Tamlin as Hart  
told us it was true. Feyre had killed them  
and fled for her life to spare us from that scum.  
Lucien was gone to and Tamlin changed  
into that beast and set of into the wood that ranged  
the wall. We looked at each other and exchanged  
words and nods. Tamlin was deranged  
and not worth our trust and it was time  
that all his people learnt about this crime.  
So we went to our former home  
and let him in the forrest roam.  
We told all we met about Feyre's story  
and that she was gone made us all sorry.  
I couldn't serve my former High Lord  
and so felt the other sentries and the word  
rebellion was heard. There were reports  
that some of his people left for other Courts.  
When he demanded our presence  
for the Tithe the answer was a short sentence.  
No or never and in your dreams.  
Tamlin sent for us to restore his teams  
claiming that all was not as it seemed.  
He worked hard to be redeemed  
as the Hybern fleet docked in his ports  
and soon the Hybern army burned villages as sports.  
I heard Adriata was attacked but the Hyberns repelled  
even as the Summer Court was overwhelmed.  
The Night Court helped them and Tamlin yelled  
that it was a plot. But his numbers didn't swelled  
very much. So Tamlin visited us all  
and he did had the gall  
to say it was lady Feyre's fault  
and on Rhysand made his old orally assault.  
That gave him a lot of jeers  
and not a single cheer.  
Then we felt the Wall disappear  
and waited for what was to come in fear.  
Again Tamlin tried to make himself clear  
as he had a secret plan and some  
of us returned as the furture looked glum  
but he promised that we would fight for Prythain.  
He managed to get a third of us back  
and that was not much to stack  
against Hybern. The last battle was almost lost  
but other allies had the seas crossed  
to help. So we won and I learnt the truth  
about lady Feyre that she was a sleuth.  
She was that and much more and I carried  
a small relief that she hadn't Tamlin married.  
A High Lady she was and deserved her true Lord  
and about that there were many a word.  
So we from Spring wished her well  
when she is her true Court was to dwell.


End file.
